<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaws by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539832">Jaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hawk Twins [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parker x Reader, clint x nat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hawk Twins [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint knocked on the door and made you and Vin look over. “Jaws?” He chuckled, motioning to the tv.</p><p>“It’s one of her faves.” Vin grinned. “Wanna join?” He offered. “We’re only about half an hour in.”</p><p>“Sure.” He shrugged, smiling as he went to sit at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Chuckling, you nudged him with your foot. “You can get more comfortable than that, you know.”</p><p>“I will. I’m always tense.” He admitted.</p><p>“Let me act surprised.” Vin chuckled.</p><p>Clint chuckled and shook his head, grabbing a bag of candy. “Smartass.”</p><p>“Hey, I am your son.” Vin defended. “Should be an obvious trait.”</p><p>“It is really obvious. In both of you.” Clint teased. “I like it.” He chuckled. “Even if it does get on my nerves sometimes.”</p><p>You and Vin scoffed at the same time. After, you glanced at each other and laughed. “Just let’s watch people get eaten.” He teased.</p><p>“Fine by me.” You stole one of his candies. “I’m all about rooting for the giant shark.”</p><p>Clint smiled and shook his head, looking back to the movie as you and Vin did. It was nice to get some time with his kids, and hoped to get more memories like this. A lot more, he hoped. No matter how many more kids in the future. When that thought hit him, he was surprised by himself, but didn’t let it show. He instead focused on the movie and munching on gummy worms.</p><p>You were fine for.the entire movie, until the shark exploded. That made you dart to the bathroom.</p><p>Vin sagged. “Does Nat do that?” He asked his father. “I hate knowing she’s in there barfing.”</p><p>“Now and then.” He shrugged. “If she does more, she hides it well.”</p><p>Vin made a face and nodded before going to check on you. “Just me.” He told you as he knocked on the door.</p><p>“I’ll be out in a sec.” You breathed. “Just needa brush my teeth.” You told him. “I’ll need a bulk supply of toothpaste at this rate.”</p><p>He winced. “How long does it last?”</p><p>When you came out, you made a face. “It can fade after 13 weeks…or it could last the entire pregnancy.”</p><p>“That’s awful.” Vin’s voice went high. It reminded you of Parker.</p><p>“It’ll pass.” You said, hopeful. “Until then, I deal with it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He looked truly apologetic. “No more gorey movies?” He suggested, making you look at him with pure horror. “Never mind!” He held up his hands. “We can watch Spongebob!” He looked panicked.</p><p>Clint lost it at that. “Oh, shit.” He shook his head, snickering. “Nat would kill me for that.”</p><p>“I’m still learning!” Vin defended. “At least I didn’t say Barbie.”</p><p>You punched his shoulder. “Ugh.” You shook your head.</p><p>“Switched movies.” Clint announced. That got the two of you to look over, wondering what he picked.</p><p>Vin arched a brow as he watched the screen. “What is this?” He asked, not recognizing it.</p><p>Clint shrugged. “It look interesting. Might be a chick flick.”</p><p>“You put it on and don’t even know the name?” You chuckled, getting back on the bed and getting comfortable.</p><p>“Hey, the couple looked happy.” Clint defended. “So, that’s always a bonus, right?”</p><p>You and Vin laughed. “By that judgement, Titanic was happy.” You teased.</p><p>Clint “hmpd”. “Yeah, true.” he agreed. “But I think this is like a comedy.” He pointed out. “Thought we all need a little comedy.”</p><p>“We could always invite Wade over.” Vin nodded, earning looks from both of you. “Or not. Geez.”</p><p>“I just don’t see why you’d want him around.” Clint made a face.</p><p>Vin shrugged. “He’s easy to get along with? He’s funny?”</p><p>You shrugged. “For like five minutes, then he ties my fiancé to a chair and scars him for life.” You pointed out. “Not a good idea for making me like him.”</p><p>“Plus he’s annoying as hell.” Clint mumbled, agreeing with you. “I hope that’s not going to be your new bff or whatever.”</p><p>Vin had a light tint to his cheeks as he turned to the tv. Your eyebrows shot up, but you didn’t say anything, choosing to rest your head on Vin’s shoulder.</p><p>He leaned his head back on yours and focused on the movie. Clint looked back halfway through and noted you were asleep, Vin not far behind you. He grinned and searched for his phone to take a picture. Vin yawned, shifting slightly, but didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>Clint smiled as he took a few pictures and sent one to Nat.</p><p>
  <em>Wanna come have a family nap?</em>
</p><p>He asked her.</p><hr/><p>Nat raised an amused eyebrow at her husband’s text, but got up from what she had been doing and went to join them. She peeked in the room before going to cuddle with Clint. His arms instantly wrapped around her. “Hi.” He whispered.</p><p>She grinned. “Hi, dork.” She greeted him.</p><p>He pecked her lips as they got comfortable. “Needed you here.” He admitted softly.</p><p>She smiled widely and ran a hand through his hair as he nuzzled to her. “I like being here.” She told him.</p><p>“Thankfully.” He kissed her cheek. “Now let’s follow our kids lead and nap.”</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically and held his hand as she shut her eyes. A nap did sound wonderful.</p><p>Clint was surprised when not even five minutes later he felt Nat’s breath even out. Smiling softly to himself, he allowed himself to drift off.</p><hr/><p>When you began to wake, you didn’t feel like opening your eyes. Instead you just snuggled to your brother further, enjoying the moment. Your foot hit something at the end of the bed, confusing you.</p><p>You immediately sat up, only to relax again at the sight of Clint and Nat curled together. Smiling, you curled back into Vin. You traced his tattoos, relaxing further.</p><p>Vin chuckled lightly in his sleep at the feeling. You peeked at him, grinning. It was amusing you. You continued to light trace his skin, watching your father as well. You realized that they made the same facial expressions in their sleep. “Awe.” You whispered to yourself. Biting your lip, you did your best to get a picture of them both, and then managed to turn enough to get a selfie with the other occupants of your bed.</p><p>Nat moves first, hugging your ankle for a moment. You chuckled lightly at that, taking a photo of that also.</p><hr/><p>Nat was the first to untangle herself from the cuddling, crawling out of bed. She chuckled to herself as she stood and watched. Her heart warmed knowing that this was her family. For a strong moment, she couldn’t wait for the family to expand. Grinning, she decided to let them sleep, and go make a nice dinner.</p><p>She rubbed her hands together as she walked through the halls, mind drifting to how quiet it was and how in less than a year it wouldn’t be so quiet. And wouldn’t be for a very, very long time. She was both excited and terrified. Her hand went to her stomach for a moment, knowing that her training rough was over. So was Clint’s, and it was a comforting, domestic thought. One that she would need to get used to.</p><p>She worked through the different cooking ideas she had, soon filling the Tower with a warm smell.</p><hr/><p>“Nat’s cooking!” Vin muttered as he sat up, making you drop to the bed.</p><p>“Vinny!” You whined. “Jerk move!” You slapped his arm.</p><p>Clint yawned. “No hitting your brother.”</p><p>You gasped. “Excuse me!” You looked to your father. “He dropped me on the bed like a bag of potatoes.”</p><p>“Oh, I hope Nat made potatoes!” Vin walked out of the room quickly. You and your father chuckled at that.</p><p>Clint helped you up with a smile. “Reminds me of me.” He sounded proud.</p><p>“Poor Nat.” You muttered. “She’ll never stop cooking if your twins are like you.” You teased.</p><p>“Well, I can only hope these twins will grow up like their brother and sister and I’ll be happy.” He smiled. You smiled in return, leaving your room feeling much more refreshed.</p><p>Clint’s stomach rumbled loudly, making you bust out laughing. “Just like Vin!” You poked him. When he made a noise, you realized he had the same ticklish spots as your brother. “I’m looking at a clone.” You laughed even harder.</p><p>Clint nudged you and shook his head amusingly. He really enjoyed hearing you laugh. “I never saw those pictures of you as kids. Show me later?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” you agreed, looking forward to your relationship with your father growing. You felt like you needed him more than ever and it made you feel a bit vulnerable. Which, you hated.</p><p>“I think she made ravioli.” Clint sniffed.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, you stared at him. “Are you part bloodhound?”</p><p>“Possibly.” He chuckled. “Her cooking is the best.” He defended. “I’ve been living with her for years. Took time to be able to tell what she’s cooking.”</p><p>“Vin knew what I made before he was in here.” Nat teased her husband.</p><p>You blinked at Clint. “I’m starting to think you’re Vin’s twin not me.” You gaped.</p><p>“He hasn’t been here that long, how did he master that so fast?” Clint sounded jealous.</p><p>“I’m the best at food smells and tastes.” Vin said happily. “It’s a gift.”</p><p>“My gift!” Clint argued. You and Nat lost it at how childlike he sounded.</p><p>“Maybe you passed it down, dear.” She teased. “Maybe it’s genetic.”</p><p>“Mm…” You shrugged. “I like food, but not that much.” You told her. “Maybe it’s genetic with males?”</p><p>She scrunched her nose. “Probably.  She nodded. “Wonder if that means we’ll have two more food hounds…” She mused.</p><p>You smiled as she she thought about it. “Do you mind which sex?”</p><p>Nat instantly shook her head. “Nope.” She smiled. “You?”</p><p>“I haven’t thought about it really.” You admitted. “A couple little Parkers would be cute.” You shrugged.</p><p>Clint paled. “Parker’s DNA is altered…” It hit him. “Your kids will have altered DNA.”</p><p>“Will it pass through?” You exclaimed. That hadn’t even crossed your mind.</p><p>He nodded. “It’s his genetic makeup. It’s changed, so the DNA he’s passed to your kids will be changed, too.”</p><p>You blinked. “Will that be dangerous?!” Suddenly, you had a new set of fears to overwhelm you.</p><p>“We’ll…we’ll run it by Bruce.” Clint nodded. He saw the fear on your face, and he hated to be the one who had brought it up.</p><p>“Miss Y/N, Mr. Parker is here for you.” JARVIS told you.</p><p>You looked at your parents for one moment before rushing to meet him in the lobby. “Babe?” His smile fell when he saw the look on your face. He had flowers in his hand for you, but they were all but forgotten.</p><p>You went and cupped his face instantly. “Everything will be okay, right?”</p><p>He nodded. “Of course, what happened?!” He asked, holding you.</p><p>“My dad…he realized your DNA will pass on to the babies. Your altered DNA.” You leaned your forehead against his. “I asked him if it’s dangerous, but he said we’ll ask Bruce.”</p><p>Parker nodded. “I’m okay, they’ll be okay. There’s no better home for them than with your dad and the guys.” He assured. “And hey, at least they won’t be teenagers trying to figure out all this stuff, right? IF they have powers, I’ll be here.”</p><p>That seemed to calm you a little and you pecked his lips before giving him a deeper kiss. It had to work out, it just had to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>